Chrona's Reset
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: Chrona wants another chance at being a child and asks a witch to help him achieve his wish will the potion work and who will be his new parents?
1. Chapter 1

Alright bare with me here this may sound familiar but I'm gonna try and but my own spin on it if you like it say so and I'll keep going if not I'll kill it the decision is yours not mine so yeah let's get this started.

Chrona POV

I know Maka wouldn't like the idea of me going off on my own but she isn't my mother and I can make my own choices. I've been studying this witches movements and finally she's close to Death City I hope she can help me with the potion I'm making. What does this potion do you ask ? It's none of your concern you'll find out soon enough.

I pull out my phone Maka got me and turn it off and set it on my bedside table I won't need it. The apartment is quite the only sounds a duet of Soul's snores and Maka's breathing that's how I know they won't able to stop me from this.

Ragnarok pops out of my back "Let's get this over with."

I nod and slip into my boots It feels better to wear normal clothes even if it is Soul hand me downs. As I walk out I could have sworn I saw golden eyes watching me. The nights cold I'm grateful for this black yellow sweat shirt . The silence of this night is out of place in this city something tells me something bad is about to happen.

"What brings you out after dark?" A voice asked from behind me.

I turn "I'm looking for the witch Ritorai I want to ask for her help with something."

Translation :"retry" in Japanese

the voice spoke again "You are not the first to come here asking for my aid."

I froze "You mean your Ritorai?"

A woman stepped from the shadows her outfit was a long dress with tight sleeves her eyes were colorless her hair was grey that gradually got brighter.

She smirked "Two clients in one day a good day for profit now what is it you wish for?"

I thought a moment "I wish to have a second chance as a child with a new family."

She smiled "How odd the little blonde girl wanted something like that." she pulled a small bottle from her dress "Simply drink it and when you wake your life will be renewed."

I take the bottle and give my thanks and turned to go home when it hits me. Why would Patti want with a potion like this?

Before I could process the question further Ragnaroks fist meets my head "Let's go I want to sleep."

As I entered the apartment and the door creeks as I close it I pause before continuing on to me room. I sit on my bed slowly the bottle in my hand and remove the lid. I move the bottle to my lips here goes nothing . The potion is cold like swallowing ice. I toss the bottle in the trash and go to sleep. I wonder what my new family will be like?


	2. Chapter 2

Maka's POV's

"Mama I can't find my bear will you help me?" A child's voice reaches my ears

I rolled on my side and wrap my arms around my pillow. I'm just dreaming and if I'm dreaming Dream Soul will get. My pillow is strangely warm but I fall back to sleep regardless. My sleep doesn't last long before I hear footsteps coming to me. I turn to the sound of the opening to a small boy no older than four with a posture similar to Chrona I would have confused it for a younger Chrona if he's hair wasn't white like soul's and he's eyes weren't bright green. He walks over to the bed and gets in wrapping his arms around my waist his face in my back.

His voice was quite "Mama please help me find Raggie he's missing and I don't like not knowing where he is."

What I believe to be my pillow "What's goin' on here?" I know that voice it was Soul I was sleeping on Soul "Maka what are you doing in my bed and whose the Kid?"

The little boy sits "Papa you're silly It's me Chrona."

I turn to Chrona "Maybe Raggie fell under your bed why don't you check while I talk with Papa?"

Chrona stood and left the room in a slight sprint.

The second the door closed Soul turned to face "Why are you in my bed?"

I stared at him "You just see a boy with your hair and my eyes and you ask why I'm in your bed?"

Soul sat up "Yes because I would very much like to know."

I sat up "I was cold and wanted to cuddle I am girl sue me."

He nods "Good now that we have that settle what just happened?"

I shrug "I have no idea but however it happened it was Chrona the soul was the same."

It's wasn't until Soul stood that I realized Soul only wearing boxers. He walks toward his dresser and pull out a pair of jeans.

He turns to face me when did Soul get abs "So what are we gonna do about this do we just raise Chrona like a son?"

I grip the bottom of the shirt I'm wearing. It's soul's he's clothes are comfortable and he doesn't seem to care "Do we have the means could we be parents we're not even out of the academy yet." Then it hit me "Did you say we you're going to help me?"

He sat next to me with that damn smirk I didn't know if I should kiss him or punch him "Of course I'm going to help, you need a voice of reason plus he called me papa."

I turn to glare weakly "You're gonna eat that up aren't you?"

He moved closer "You bet mama."

Chrona came in hold what looked like Ragnarok was turned into a stuffed cat. I was purple that was almost black with a white X between its eyes there were Mickey mouse style white gloves on it's hands.

Chrona held up his stuffed animal "Mama I found Raggie."

I smiled picked Chrona up "That's good Chrona where was he."

He hugged me "He was under my bed."

Soul popped his neck "And isn't that where mama say he was?"

Chrona smiled against my shoulder "Of course mama knew where he was mama's the smartest person I know." That's an ego boost even if he's only about five.

Soul takes Chrona from my lap and whispers "Can I tell you a secret." Chrona nods rapidly "I think your mama the most beautiful person I've ever know." Well color me pink literally I must be glowing right now "I think she like hearing that what color is she right now?"

Chrona looked at me smiling "Pink and she glows."

Soul grabbed a shirt from the floor "I must of got her good this time." smug bastard.

I stood "Since your close to being ready papa since if you can help Chrona put on some clothes we still have school."

He walks past me pausing to peck my lips "You might wanna get dressed to mama." he's enjoying this way to much. Who am a fooling I'm enjoying it to this might be fun I maybe there will be something between when this is over. I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Liz's POV

I swear will fix whatever happened to my sister and kill whoever did this to her. I would say that but she's just so adorable. I'm going take advantage of this and dress her up in cute outfits. You need to understand I never had a baby doll growing up so I'm gonna enjoy this while I can.

"Give me my crayons Zebra." That would be Patti Kid thought her crayons were asymmetrical.

"You broke them they aren't symmetrical." And Kid yells back

"I don't care give them back!" I should stay out of it Patti's angry.

"Patti there just fragments they need to be replaced." Kid better back down or.

BANG! There was a shot fired I scramble out of my room tossing the magazine I was reading aside as I rushed. I found Kid cowering in the corner whimpering and Patti standing in front of him her finger was a barrel and her hand was making a finger gun her finger was smoking.

I don't want to but" What happened her?"

Patti glared at Kid "He took my crayons."

Kid shakes behind me "They're broken."

Patti points she gun hand at him "They're mine you shouldn't have taken them."

I have an idea "Patti how about we go see if what did this to you did something to your clothes while Kid goes and gets you some new crayons." I turn to look at Kid "Won't you kid"

Kid runs off screaming "Eighty-eight pack" as Patti let's out a scream I can't translate as she pushes me toward her room. How can all of her clothes have just shrunk to her size? Oh well I'all make the best of it saves money. I'm not a skin flint but I have a limit. No to plan what I'm going to dress her in for school. Oh my death I sound like a mom and I like it! Time to start planning I hope this didn't happen to anyone else.

* * *

Yes this well flip between Maka and Liz's POV .


	4. Chapter 4

Maka's POV

You know that feeling in the back of your mind you get when you know you're being watched? I have feeling right now. I'm holding Chrona because I didn't think he could keep up with us if we let him take the stairs on his own. Soul's in his guard dog mode I don't have have to se his face to know it. Soul's arm is around my waist trying to comfort me it's also a sign that he'll always be there for me. Chrona isn't even aware that people are staring he's dead to the world asleep raggy hanging from his grip.

As w'e approach the Death Room we see Liz and Kid. Liz carrying a small blonde girl in her arms wait is that? That's Patti! How did that happen?

Liz gives us an odd look "That's Chrona isn't it?"

I give her the same look "And that's Patti?"

Kids stroked his chin in thought "It would seem they're affected by the same magic let us see if Father can help us solve this problem."

As we enter Papa's mouth drops before he falls back after being chopped by Lord Death "It was a witch soul I felt I don't know how this happened but someone among you does."

Soul growls "Tell us who then."

Lord Death points to Raggy "Ragnarok was there he should know."

I gently took Raggy from Chrona and handed him to Lord Death "he can't talk I don't know if it will help."

Lord Death placed his hand on Rag y's belly "His soul shale live within this body."

Raggy twitched "what the is that my voice it's so squeaky?"

Lord Death sighed "Could you tell us what happened last night?"

Raggy began to pace "Chrona waited for shark tooth and flat chest."

Soul grabbed him "She isn't flat I've made out with her enough to know." That's on me i'm a very affectionate drunk.

Lord Death sighed "What did he do last night?"

Raggy freed himself from Soul's death grip "He went looking for some witch asking for a potion that's all I remember."

Lord Death nodded "Thank you that's what I thought you're all excused from clauses until we figure out what to do about this."

We nod and turn leaving for home.


	5. Chapter 5

Maka's POV

Kid's taking only having Liz as a partner surprisingly well. I think it's just because he's putting Patti's happiness above being symmetrical. I'm watching patti for Liz while they're on a mission. I wouldn't but Chrona begged me to Soul was indifferent at the time but he's been helping me with them. I'm happy that Raggie no longer is alive. I brought him back to Lord Death and ask him to reverse what he did. Chrona and Patti have been entertaining themselves with their stuffed animals.

Soul's been rather touchy since we got back to the apartment. His fingers oh death his fingers so good and that's just on my shoulders i wonder how it would feel if he rubbed my? I shouldn't think about that I've had too many dreams about doing things like that with him.

Soul chuckles "You like that don't cha' Maka ?"

I smirk I'm on his lap so I'll mess with him to. I wiggle a bit i'm surprised he's hard and i haven't even done anything "Soul what's got you so excited ?"

I feel his lips against my ear "Who wouldn't be with something so adorable making such dirty sounds on there lap."

I look over at the children to see their sleeping on the pallet made them. When'd he make that?

Why is the room turning oh wait my body is being turned. Oh hey what the heck and now I'm straddling Soul. Hello flirty pretty man what do you need?

Soul's hands move up my sides "How about we have them watch Chrona next weekend and we have a play date of our own?"

Oh my death did he just ask if I wanted spend next weekend doing that screw it it wouldn't be the first time "I'd like that."

Damn that smirk's back "Glad to see you're on board maybe I can get you to call me daddy what you think baby?"

I smirk "Not gonna happen but call me baby again ." please do it it makes me tingly.

Soul kisses my cheek "Okay baby ."

Without thinking my arms shoot around his neck and I press my lips against his his hands move to my hips as his lips move with mine. This is the best moment of my life.


	6. BLOCK

Cruise stood in the middle of a blank area arms behind his back "I'm gonna be honest I have no idea what's gonna happen next if you have some idea of what should please share."

Translation = I need ideas for this story please if you have one share.


	7. Chapter 7

Chrona's Dream End

Maka's POV

I hug him as he begins to cry "Chrona it's mama you need to wake up you're having a nightmare." He stirs and moved his head to my shoulder as i rud his back "Whatever it was it can't hurt you now." He nods against my shoulder wait a minute he's asleep good thinghe's not drooling.

The door opens and Soul enters arms full of shopping bags"Four words we need a car."

I glare weakly at him"You find a way to pay for and i'm on board."

"Actually." Oh death he better not say "I already bought a car."

I pull out my book"Maka."

He shields his head "Maka no please."

I step behind him"Chop." I hit him on the but with the flat side of the book.

He rubs his butt "More like Maka Spank."

I smirk pointing at him with my book "And you'll get another one if you don't tell me right now how you got the car."

He sighed "I traded the bike for it."

I stare "You did what?"

He started putting things away"I told you i traded it."

I follow him "who are and whathave you done with my Soul?"

He chuckled Look Maka we couldn't keep the bike we have a kid and having a car has so many adavatages."

I frown "You loved that bike how could you just trade it like that?"

He stops "Maka what i want doesn't matter it's what we need."

I turn "I'm not mad that you got the car but that you bad the decision without even telling me."

He tensed "I didn't telling you because you would have told me not to I did what I thought was right can't we just let it go?"

I turn to my room "I gotta make a call feed Chrona when he wakes up." I grab my phone "Liz yeah i need a favor." I sigh "That'd be nice but that's not why I called. Soul traded his bike for a car yeah ,Soul can't about but I want you to see if you can buy it back, I'll pay you back." I smile "Thanks Liz no don't bring it here he can't see it thanks." I'm not letting Soul get rid of his bike just like that it means too much to him. I wonder how he'll thank me maybe he'll kiss me?

The door opens I see Soul come in a box in his hand "I got ya' something while I was out."

I open the box "Chocolate?"

He smiles "And this." He takes my chin in his hand and presseshis lips to mine "Enjoy the chocolate." He stands an leaves me redder than his eyes.


End file.
